I'm Not Married to the Job
by Copper's Mama
Summary: Andy fic, with elements of Sam and Luke. Andy waits for Luke in the parking lot, thinking about how he's not the guy for her. Please read and review!


_..._

_An Andy fic, with elements of Luke and Sam. (NOT a triangle). _

_..._

_Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Rookie Blue. I know ... it hurts, but somehow I'll get past it. _

_..._

_A/N: I'm glad you guys have liked my other fics so far. _

_Thanks for the great reviews, and wonderful support that I got from you guys yesterday, I really needed it. Since my cousin's death, it's been really difficult to even smile, but being on here and writing these stories is helping, and knowing that you guys are thinking of him and caring makes it so much easier. Thanks again. _

_Alright, this is one is another Andy-centric fic. A short one about how she knows that Luke isn't the right guy for her. _

_I hope you guys like this one, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

...

She loved being a cop. Sometimes, it was the only thing that made sense to her. It was thrilling, it was empowering, and it gave her a sense of purpose. It made her feel as though she really was making the world a better place, little by little. But being a cop was her job, not her life. She wasn't married to the job, not like Luke.

She had to talk to him. The events after the shooting had given her the shove that she needed to let go of her safety net, and end things with Luke.

Yes, he was a great guy. He was funny, and smart, and charming ... but he _was_ married to the job. He saw evidence first, and people second. He did whatever it took to further his career, not caring who got trodden on or hurt in the process.

She couldn't live like that. She didn't want to, and she didn't have to.

Andy had been with her share of the wrong guys. It always ended badly ... that's why she'd clung so hard to Luke. She _needed_ to have one relationship with the good guy, that didn't go up in flames.

_So, maybe he's not the good guy_, she reasoned.

It wasn't as though he was a bad person, he just wasn't the kind of good that she was looking for. Sam's face swam through her mind after that thought, but she pushed it back out. Whatever her feelings were for her training officer, she couldn't let that impact her decision to end her relationship with Luke. She wasn't interested in being part of a love triangle her first month at work. It was part of the reason that she had left his place when the power had come back on.

Andy played with her fingers in her lap, waiting for Luke to be done his shift so that they could talk. She didn't want to do this in the police station. It was a private matter. That, and it was easier to not talk herself out of doing it when there weren't other people around.

Andy leaned against his car, thinking about all the reasons that had led her to her decision. First, it was the fact that he was almost never around when she needed him. He was constantly working on a case, pulling extra hours and even working on it while he was at home. Second, the last two dates they'd been on, the majority of the conversation had revolved around some gruesome piece of 'evidence' they'd found, linking another victim to the killer he was after. Then, when he was around, he was constantly making her feel inferior. When they got into that argument over Benny's death, he made her feel as though she had no idea what she was doing, and that it was _his_ job to open her eyes to the real world. She hated that he tried to lecture her on what a 'real' cop was, and then try to make her feel bad for caring about a good kid. Finally, her choice was made when he decided to go help out at the rec center crime scene - when he hadn't been requested - because he was eager to be part of the collar. He could tell that she was shaken up, he should have known how much shooting that guy would affect her, but he hadn't cared. He just wanted to be a part of the case.

So, she knew that she couldn't stay with him any longer. Even if things hadn't gone anywhere with Sam, she knew that it was time to end it.

The door to the division opened - almost an hour after his shift - and she saw him making his way out.

Andy steeled herself, preparing the words in her mind, and willing herself not to lose her nerve.

...

_The end. _

_Well, what did you guys think? Like it, hate it? _

_I know ... I REALLY don't like Luke. I envision many fics written about how much I don't like Luke. But who knows if I'll post them all. _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


End file.
